Twisted Fires
by downWiththeFiction
Summary: The twisted love story of Anastasia and Christian Steele continues during their fiery honeymoon. They spend months away in their own private bubble away from the aftermath of one Nathan Steele. Their lives are in perfect harmony with each other, but what happens when they have to return and pick up the pieces? Will they be able to handle the aftermath? Is their love strong enough?
1. INTRODUCING

**Author's Note**

Hey loves! Just wanted to keep you all tuned into this story.. because the first chapter is coming tonight! I can't wait to write this sequel. Stay tuned faithful readers!

Oh! Also... I'm going to focus on this story for a while, I haven't given up on Twisted California Dreams... I just have some kinks to work out!

Love you all, and I could not be more thankful for your support! :)

MUCH LOVE!

-downWiththeFiction


	2. Prologue: The Begninning

Prologue

"_You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me through the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life"_

Ana POV

It is dark, and my heart is pounding. It must be cold outside, because I can see my breath clouding in front of my face, as I pull and push air through my burning lungs. _Why am I running? _I can't seem to feel the cold and I don't know if it's because my skin is numb or if I am just too scared.

_He _is chasing me. I am running through the woods around what seems to be my parent's estate, trying not to trip over tree roots and fallen branches. I don't understand why he is chasing me again. He was supposed to be dead. I am supposed to be safe from my childhood tormentor, and yet, here I am. Running for my life.

"Little Bird…" His voice is like a snake as it wraps around me. _He is too close. I can't be caught again. I don't want to go through that torture again. _I shudder and feel tears running down my cheeks. The pain of the memories of what Nathan had done to me when he locked me up in his basement are too real. My heart is burning in my chest with anger and shame._ Why can't I escape his grip? _

Just then I feel fingers wrap around my arm. This is it. I can't help what is going to happen to me now that he has me in his clutches again. I don't fight anymore. I can't. I am nothing but a little bird caught in his net. I do what I never let myself do when he first had me, I break down and I cry.

This is how the nights end.

Christian POV

Quiet sobbing pulls me from my dreams. It is dawn and warm sunlight is streaming through the small crack in the drapes that never seems to close properly. I blink a few times and roll over to find my wife clutching her pillow, with tears streaking down her face. _Oh Ana…_

In the month that we have been married, I've learned that it is not uncommon for my fiery wife to let all of her walls come crashing down when she sleeps. There's no fucking doubt in my mind that she is having a nightmare about my awful dirt bag of a father. I feel vomit begin to raise in my throat. I wish I could erase Anastasia's memory. I wish I could take her pain away.

Instead, I do the only thing I can. I reach for her and gently pull her into my arms. She resists at first, but I bring her back to me with soft words of my undying love. I whisper in her ear, "Don't worry baby. It's me. I'm here. I love you so, so much. I will never let you go. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." Before I even begin to register the situation, we are clutching at each other, sobbing.

After a few minutes, I can't help myself. I take her face gently in my hands and kiss her tears away. She tastes like sadness and despair and all I want to do is take away her pain.

"Is it okay if I kiss you now?" I always look into her eyes when I ask this question, I want her permission. I want to be her safe place.

Her answering soft spoken whisper is like a cold glass of water on a warm summer day, "_Yes…"_

I make love to my wife slowly. Softly. I pour everything I have into every kiss, every touch, and every whisper of love. This is the only way I know how to help her, and it works. Until the sun goes down and her demons come back for her in her dreams. The only place that I can't protect her.

This is how our days begin.

**Author's Note:**

Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter One: Haunted

CHAPTER ONE 

"_My haunted lungs  
Ghost in the sheets  
I know if I'm haunting you  
you must be haunting me"_

ANA POV

I slowly untangle myself from Christian's sleeping form. We made love for a good two hours before we collapsed together on the king sized bed; a sweaty mess of tangled limbs and heavy breathing. It was only minutes before my husband drifted off into a deep sleep. I laid there for a few peaceful minutes with him, listening to his even breathing. I know that he probably didn't sleep well with my tossing and turning. _No shit Sherlock. He worries about you. _

I sit on the edge of the bed and take in his handsome face, his shaggy hair fanning the pillow in an almost comical way. _I love you so much._

I want to spend the whole day in bed with my loving man, but I find myself agitated, and extremely restless. My nightmare is slowly slipping away, but the feelings are still pulling at my skin like needy children, demanding my attention. I slowly tiptoe over to the picture window and take in the warm morning sunlight as I grab a silk robe from the back of the desk chair.

We are in a resort on Grand Cayman Island. We were only supposed to stop here again for a quick stay so we could refuel our catamaran, and so the crew could get a few good night's sleep. I fell in love with the carefree spirit of the island. I also fell in love with the sunset walks along the beach, the heat, and the smile that never left my husband's face. So I decided to rent out an entire wing of the resort we were staying at for an extra week. The desk clerk looked at me like I was insane, but she quickly recovered when I insisted she call her manager.

I smile to myself at the memory and decide that what I really need is a cup of coffee and to check my emails while Christian is still sleeping peacefully. I try to avoid work when he's around. I don't want our marriage to be wrapped around my company, but naturally, I still need to know the happenings that are going on when I'm not there. _Control freak…_ I shrug off my subconscious, and grab my laptop and a caramel mocha from the Mr. Coffee machine, before heading out the double doors and onto the balcony that overlooks the ocean.

I pick my favorite lounge chair that sits in the perfect amount of sunlight and shade. I open a few emails and reply to a few urgent questions before I decide a break is needed. I quickly peak in on my husband and find that he's barely moved. My forehead creases as my eyebrows come together in a frown. I know that he's so tired because my nightmares kept him up all night long. _What a bitch. You should probably talk to a professional or something, Hun. _I roll my eyes at my bitchy inner goddess and decide that I should let Christian sleep a little longer, before waking him up, so we can find something interesting to occupy the rest of the day.

It's nearly lunch time, and I decide that it must be five o'clock somewhere, so I might as well treat myself to a strawberry daiquiri. I sit back in my lounge chair, on the balcony, and soak in the warm sunrays and the fresh ocean breeze that rolls off the water. I feel at such peace here. It's hard to imagine that only a few months ago I was dealing with… _difficult _circumstances.

_Difficult? That's the word you pick? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? That was your personal Hell! _I ignore my inner voice and sip my daiquiri. I don't want to think about Nathan Steele, Luke Sawyer or Taylor, right now. I'm supposed to be enjoying myself in heavenly bliss with my new husband. _That would work well, the only problem is… You know that people are hiding things from you. You try to ignore it, but that's the reason your nightmares keep coming back every night. You KNOW something isn't right. _

Again, the voice in my head chirps out the truth of what I'm really feeling. And again, I choose to ignore it, as I down the rest of my daiquiri. I order two more drinks before Christian joins me on the balcony with his sexy smirk and a soft, "Good morning, Beautiful."

I have a wonderful buzz and all of my dark thoughts are chased away by the miracle of a good drink. _Or three. _

My inner goddess rolls her eyes at me as I smile innocently at my husband, "How was your sleep?"

"It was great, I had this dream that we rented jet skis and went exploring." He smiles slightly at me. I rake my eyes over his shirtless, tanned upper body.

"I think we could definitely make that dream a reality." He laughs, and I smile in return. Little does he know, I'm dead serious about making that dream come true for him.

"I missed you though." His soft spoken admission pulls me from my thoughts as he saunters over to me, his eyes alight with desire. He stands with knees touching mine and he bends down, "Come back to bed with me." His voice is throaty and I find myself moaning and involuntarily leaning into his body.

There is nothing I love more than making love to my husband, but I find that the alcohol has made me restless to get out and find some sort of adventure. "We should go rent some jet skis!" I let out a bubbly laugh. _Maybe you should have eaten more, light weight. _

Christian's eyebrows pull together as he frowns. "Have you been drinking already?"

"Maybe a few." I smile ridiculously.

"Ana… you don't usually drink so much."

"I'm on vacation. I'm allowed to do what I want." My attempt at humor fails as my voice wavers slightly. I so do not want to have this stupid conversation right now.

Ever gallant, my other half pulls a foot stool in front of the lounge chair I am sitting on, so he can sit across from me. He takes my left hand in his and absentmindedly plays with my engagement and wedding bands. "What's bothering you lately, Baby? I'm worried about you."

_He and I both, Doll. _My heart breaks for what I am putting the love of my life through. I just don't know how to tell him that I feel like he's hiding something from me. That I can't let go of Nathan Steele and what he did to me because I feel like I don't know the whole truth. How do I openly accuse my husband that I feel he had something to do with my living nightmare's murder?

"I'm fine. It must be post-traumatic stress or something." I try to smile reassuringly.

"Anastasia, do you think I don't know you at all?" He raises one eyebrow, his voice low and challenging.

_Called ya on it you lying bitch. Now, BE HONEST. _"My heart pounds in my chest. "I just… I don't want you to think that I don't trust you or something… But I just feel like I don't know the whole truth about what happened to Nathan." I'm nervous and I'm rambling, the concerned look in his eyes, spurring me on.

He stares into my eyes for a minute, almost as if he is trying to gage my ability to handle what he has to say. Finally, he sighs deeply. "Look, I probably should have told you this sooner, but I thought you would hate me… Ana, I-"

There is a knock on the balcony door. "Hold that thought okay?" I say as I quickly get up and open the door for Steven, one of our new security guards. "What is it?" I say to him, a little too harsh.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. and Mrs. Steele," his tone is brisk and business-like, "but there is a man in the lobby claiming to be Mr. Steele's father."

I'm not sure if it was the alcohol, the heat, or the conversation that Christian and I had been having, but my head started to swim. _Nathan is back for me. _ Fear made my heart race in my chest. A cold sweat beaded to the surface of my skin. The last thing I heard before I fainted were Steven and Christian's shocked reactions_. "Oh shit, Mrs. Steele!"_

"_Ana… Baby it's okay."_

**Author's Note:**

**I just wanted to say that I am completely overwhelmed by you all. You, my dear readers, are the reason why I find the inspiration and drive to follow this crazy dream of writing. I appreciate you all so very much and I cannot wait to keep writing for you. Please keep reviewing, they h****elp to keep me motivated and honestly, they keep a smile on my face. **

**I am forever grateful.  
Much Love. :) **


End file.
